Magic on the Cliffs
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: "Am I so horrible that no one will want me?" she whispers to the she wolf after a few minutes of silence. Leah held back another snarl and cursed Jacob in her mind before pulling back so she could look Bella in her eyes for the first time. Gasping as she felt the world around her shift and latch onto the woman crying in front of her, nothing mattered but her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by the Paws and Art 2.0 contest. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Warning: Swearing**

* * *

**3rd POV**

Isabella huffed angrily as she slammed the door to Jacob's house, her heart breaking once more. How could he lie to her? Tell her that she was his one and only one day and then BAM not the next. Fucking imprinting.

Not only was she left with the 'oh you're not good for me thing' once by a vampire but this time it was a wolf and his way of saying it was 'oh you aren't good enough for my wolf, but hey your best friend is!' She was pissed.

With a sigh, Isabella continued to walk along the familiar path to the cliffs. The place she just loved to go and think, it was a quiet place that seemed to have a majestic feel to it. Maybe it was the La Push magic that comes with the men being wolves.

The sharp salty smell of the sea wafts over Isabella as she stops at the cliffs edge and sat down, her legs hanging over the black and grey hungry waves below. It was as if she was taunting the sea as it stretched its way up the cliff face to grasp her.

Leaning her head back, Isabella sighed at the peace that the rare sunlight gave her as its golden rays warmed her; before looking down at the depths below. Maybe, just maybe today she would feed the hungry waves; it had just made obvious to her that it was obviously her that drove men away.

Shaking her head, Bella looked back out beyond the ocean and watched the sun began to set as she wiped away the tears. The golden rays turning into violets then into the familiar dark greys and blues of the night sky, clouds had begun to form over the ocean; a sure sign of a storm.

"Bella?" the familiar angry voice of Leah called from the trees just as she broke out of the tree line. "Finally! We have been looking for you for at least five hours. How did you get up here anyways?" She asks curiously, the anger slipping as Leah took into the human before her.

"I don't know, I just walked I guess. I normally come up here to think." Bella replies, her eyes downcast from the she wolf. Bella knew how much Leah disliked her; it was the same with Paul. Both of them blamed her for them being wolves even though she wasn't here when the Cullen's came.

Leah looked at the leech lover carefully and noticed she had been crying, her eyes were still puffy red. "Are you okay?"

"Um…" Isabella stutters out confused at the softness in the she wolf's voice. "I'm fine…"

"Bullshit." Leah blurts out, cutting Bella off immediately.

Bella looked at the woman before her and broke down; the tears she had managed to hold back broke free once more. "Jake imprinted, he imprinted on my best friend Leah. I gave him my everything and it was after he imprinted!" she cries.

Leah felt the rage build in her as she listened to the words Bella sobbed from her lips. "That motherfucker!" she roared, her fist smashing into the closest tree in her rage.

She knew the agony that Bella was feeling, after all Sam – her fiancé at the time – had imprinted on her cousin and left her. Now as a wolf she has to hear how much he loves her, desires her and see every little fucking thing. Now the woman before her is feeling her pain, the pain no one should feel.

"Shh Bella, it will be okay." Leah whispers as she pulled the lee… no, Bella into her arms.

Bella stiffened slightly before relaxing into Leah's embrace, her voice muffled as she spoke. "He used the same thing Edward said… he told me I wasn't good enough for his wolf…"

Leah held back her snarl and forced her body to stop shaking as she heard the words, no woman should be told they aren't good enough. "I promise I will hurt the fucker next time I phase, I'll kick him in the nuts so bad…" she trailed off in her threat causing Bella to giggle a little.

"No, it's not worth it… you can't help when you imprint… but I wish I didn't sleep with him, he lied to me that night…" she manages to get out, her voice cracking at the end.

"Am I so horrible that no one will want me?" she whispers to the she wolf after a few minutes of silence. Leah held back another snarl and cursed Jacob in her mind before pulling back so she could look Bella in her eyes for the first time. Gasping as she felt the world around her shift and latch onto the woman crying in front of her, nothing mattered but her.

"Bella…" Leah breathed out as she realised that the woman before her was her imprint. Though, that shock soon turned to rage as she realised that her imprint was emotionally hurt by her pack brother.

"Leah… what… what just happened?" Bella manages to get out, causing Leah to focus back on her imprint.

"Bella… I just imprinted on you… _My _wolf wants you." Leah breathed causing Bella to gasp and look up at her with wide eyes.

"Really?" she squeaked out her question, causing Leah to nod. "How... I thought…" Bella stuttered out and Leah knew instantly what she meant. The legends say that wolves imprint to make better and stronger babies; to carry on the line.

Leah placed a finger over Bella's lips to silence her.

"Shh, we don't know if those legends were right Bella. They say women couldn't phase and here I am; I don't know if I will be able to have children because of being a wolf. But I know I seemed so cruel to you before but I couldn't have asked for a better imprint. You are so compassionate, I guess I was always jealous that everyone seemed to like you instantly and I was left as an outcast because I wasn't supposed to happen." Leah explains softly, brushing back a stray hair from Bella's face before bending down and presses her lips against Bella's softly. Her tongue trailing across Bella's bottom lip begging for access.

Bella shocked at first hummed as she opened her mouth and letting their tongues touch for the first time. Leah couldn't help but amaze that kissing a woman was completely different than kissing a man, Bella's lips were softer, her bottom lip was slightly plumper than her first and her tongue was sweeter and silkier then a man's.

Breaking the kiss Leah placed her forehead on Bella's, their chests heaving as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Wow…" Bella breathed causing Leah to chuckle, "yeah wow, if ever kiss is like that Bella, you will surely be the death of me." Leah chuckled before pulling her imprint tightly against her, vowing to protect her and never hurt her or allow anyone else to.

* * *

**A/N: Leah/Bella? now this pairing should come as a surprise from me considering I love femslash but yup, here ya go. **

**Please Review**

**E**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I have gotten enough reviews to see the AN needs to be posted. This story is complete and is marked as such and it is a One-Shot only. I might and that's a big MIGHT continue this but as of right now I am not, I have other stories in the process and many to be completed. **

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Ellie**


End file.
